John Cheek
Real Name: John Andrews Cheek Nicknames: No known nicknames Location: Memphis, Tennessee Date: December 2, 1993 Bio Occupation: Real Estate Agent Date of Birth: August 3, 1965 Height: 6'0" Weight: 150 lbs Marital Status: Unrevealed Characteristics: Blue eyes, brown hair with a scar on his nose to his forehead Case Details: John Cheek was a twenty-eight-year-old chief financial officer for a real estate company in East Memphis, Tennessee about to go national. He had previously worked eighteen hour days and traveled to various countries to meet and work with investors. In December of 1993, the complex plan was about to be completed with millions of dollars at stake. If the deal was successful, the company would be thrust into the national spotlight overnight. However, he mysteriously vanished from his home, never appearing at work on December 2, 1993. Early the next morning, John's car was found deserted on a bridge along Interstate 55. The car was twelve miles away from his home, near the Mississippi River. There were no signs of foul play on the car. Police thought he had committed suicide by jumping into the river, but his family refused to believe that. A search of the river found no trace of him. His family could not understand why he would drive to this bridge. On February 14, 1994, a trucker named Ron Jackson entered a truck stop in West Memphis, Arkansas, when he noticed John's missing persons flyer. Ron recognized John as a man he had met the previous day. On February 13, Ron was at a truck stop in Raphine, Virginia, 700 miles from John's hometown, when he found a drifter sleeping on a couch at the stop. Ron woke up the man and told him that he would buy him breakfast. Ron noticed that the man did not sound like he came from the streets. The person sounded well educated and had claimed to be living in an Arkansas homeless shelter. Ron felt that there may have been something wrong with him mentally. After having breakfast, Ron and the drifter parted ways. John's family is certain that the man was John. The drifter had worn a white shirt and tie, had spoke perfect English, and wore a pair of moccasins that were the same type that were missing from John's house. His family believes he could be suffering from stress-induced amnesia due to a mental breakdown. Since Ron's sighting in February of 1994, there have been no sign of John Cheek. Suspects: None known Extra Notes: This case first aired on the April 20, 1994 episode. Results: Unsolved. There were no reported sightings of John after Ron Jackson's sighting, and he was declared legally dead in 2000. John's company did go national as planned in early 1994 as Mid-America Apartment Communities Inc. The company trades on the NYSE, and, as of March 2017, has a market capitalization of over 11.5 billion USD. Links: * John Cheek on Unsolved.com * John Creek on The Charley Project * An Executive hits the Vanishing Point * Vanished—with a Trace * John Cheek on Find a Grave * Discussion Forum on John Cheek ---- Category:Tennessee Category:Virginia Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:Disappearances Category:Amnesia Category:Lost Identity Cases Category:Unsolved